


Jelly

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Blogging, M/M, Social Media AU, Text Messages, Twitter, restaurant AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya meets Shun while covering for Yuugo at their mom's diner, and the rest is history.  Akaba Reiji is just a constant that stays in both of their lives.  Social media happens to help.</p><p>Also known as the finer (or not so finer) points of social media.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jelly

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilling my OT3 Shame and Guilty Pleasure with ridiculous restaurant/social media AU.
> 
> That said, this is a story told through text messaging, blogging, twitter, yik yak, etc. and may have some art thrown in all things depending. Of course there is some prose as well! Each chapter title comes from a song, with select lyrics at the opening! Granted the first one's lyrics--
> 
> The song this chapter is named after is [Do Do Pi Do (Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOq47me0FRg) by Capsule!

_"do do pi do do pi do do pi do_  
_do do pi do do pi do do pi do oh yeh_  
_I’m gonna be a sexy cutie_  
_do do pi do do pi do do pi do oh yeh_  
_Pumpkin pie, ice cream on pancakes, soda_  
_I wanna eat pumpkin pie, popsicles, french toast_  
_A sexy silly cutie_  
_do do pi do do pi do do pi do oh yeh"_

"Do Do Pi Do" by Capsule

 

 **To:** Yuuya  
**From:** Yuugo [10:35am]  
hey can u cover my shift for me 2night?

 **To:** Yuugo  
**From:** Baby Bro [10:35am]  
Yuugo what

 **To:** Yuuya  
**From:** Yuugo [10:36am]  
I have smthn rlly important 2 do and I cant afford 2 miss it pls?

 **To:** Yuugo  
**From:** Baby Bro [10:38am]  
You kno I take morning shifts because of my classes!

 **To:** Yuuya  
**From:** Yuugo [10:38am]  
I kno!!!! But like this is super important like the fate of the world balances on me being able 2 get there and it happens during my shift bro u gotta believe me and trust me on this

 **To:** Yuugo  
**From:** Baby Bro [10:41am]  
The last time I trusted you on something like that we all almost got arrested. But okay.  You owe me big time for this just so you know.

 **To:** Yuuya  
**From:** Yuugo [10:43am]  
thnx so much!! Ill definitely make it up 2 u

 

 

## [Yuugo Strikes Again]

Yuuya just threw the biggest fit I’ve seen from him in a long time, complaining left and right about insensitive older brothers and working double shifts.  Looks like our ever so favorite Yuugo struck again, and now Yuuya has to cover his shift for him.  I’ll have to let Yuuto know so he’ll be better prepared for Yuuya Duty.  Or should I???

[do you want to leave an answer for sakaki—fruitsbasket?]

#The Yuugo Tag #Family Drama #how long do you think Yuuya’s going to stay mad at him this time?

 

 **The fun is just beginning!** @tomatosmiles  
Yuugo just shoved his shift off on me what the heck what is he even doing that butt!!

 **Melodious Diva** @Fantasiaaa  
@tomatosmiles do you need me to smack him a good one??

 **The fun is just beginning!** @tomatosmiles  
@Fantasiaaa lol no it’d be nice but like I said yes anyways so I’ll just tough it out

 

 **To:** Yuuto  
**From:** Yuuri [12:04pm]  
I think it’d be nice to know that Yuuya is mad at Yuugo—again.

 **To:** Yuuri  
**From:** Underliing #2 [12:10pm]  
Seriously?

 **To:** Yuuto  
**From:** Yuuri [12:10pm]  
Yuugo is basically making Yuuya work a double shift today for some reason or another.  I just thought I’d let you know. :)

 **To:** Yuuri  
**From:** Underling #2 [12:11pm]  
Alright so I have to play damage control is what you’re saying? Yuuri why can’t you do this for once and were you even going to tell me in the first place?

 **To:** Yuuto  
**From:** Yuuri [12:13pm]  
But where’s the fun in that? And I thought very hard about telling you or not, and originally thought not to, but the adoring public said I should.

 **To:** Yuuri  
**From:** Underling #2 [12:13pm]  
Thank you oh so much

 **To:** Yuuri  
**From:** Underling #2 [12:14pm]  
Also if we’re still listed as underlings in your phone for the last time change it you megalomaniac

 **To:** Yuuto  
**From:** Yuuri [12:14pm]  
:)

 

If Yuuto is a hundred percent done with everything, then by the time his shift with _Yuugo_ is supposed to start then he is about a thousand percent done with everything.  Brothers who respond with vaguely threatening smiley faces aside Yuuto is now on “Yuuya Duty.”  While not as tiring as, say, Yuugo Duty which is _pretty_ damn tiring it is still a pain in and of itself.  Mainly because Yuuya doesn’t rant and rave and throw things over in a fit of childish rage.  No, Yuuya pouts and simmers and looks like an over all grump which is kind of bad for business since Yuuya is kind of the face for their mom’s diner.  Kind of.  “You can’t stay mad at him forever,” Yuuto says, gracefully taking the dirty dishes from one table to take them to the back.

“I can too!” Yuuya huffs.  He scribbles an order down angrily, but gives the customers at the table an award winning smile.

Yuuto sighs.

“What is he even doing that’s so important anyways?” Yuuya continues when Yuuto returns from the kitchen.  Yuuto shrugs.  Yuugo hadn’t been very cooperative when he tried to dig information out of him earlier because Yuuto needed to know the reason why Yuugo would risk making the baby of them all at least a bit irritated.

“Maybe he has a date?”

Yuuya almost drops the tray he’s holding, “No way.  Our Yuugo?  Our Yuugo who in fifth grade got so upset at our teacher pronouncing his name wrong he got sent home because he almost gave her a heart attack and possibly ruined all chances of getting a date since?”

“That’s our Yuugo.”

Yuuya looks absolutely mystified by this possiby true information.  Although Yuuto had sort of said it as a last minute reasoning kind of thing.  For all he knew Yuugo could be at the dealer not too far down looking at the shiny new motorcycles or whatever.  Yuuto just doesn’t really know but Yuuya seems to take a minute to process this information before proudly declaring, “I gotta tell people.”  Yuuto doesn’t even feel a bit of regret for saying that.  Yuugo kind of deserves it for just shoving his shift on Yuuya last minute.

**The fun is just beginning!** @tomatosmiles  
YUUGO HAS A DATE THAT’S WHY HE PUSHED HIS SHIFT OFF ON ME!!!

 **Top Tier** @academia_ace  
@tomatosmiles OUR Yuugo?

 **The fun is just beginning!** @tomatosmiles  
@academia_ace YES OUR YUUGO HE HAS A DATE!! A DATE!!!

 **Top Tier** @academia_ace  
@tomatosmiles this is quite the turn of events, I’ll have to write about this.

 

Yuuya is already shoving his phone back in his pocket, and Yuuto’s a bit curious as to see what it is that Yuuya had been furiously tweeting about.  That isn’t “Yuugo has a hot date.”  That for sure Yuuto knows went up.  He knows his younger brother too well.  Yuuya’s spirits have definitely picked up, though, which is good because Yuuto isn’t sure if he’d be able to effectively perform “Yuuya Duty” this shift or not.  Yuuya even has that hop skip back to his steps.  Yuuto takes this as his chance to check Twitter and see what it is his brother posted.  Which, of course, it’s Yuuri.  Tonight back at home is going to be fun.

“Yuuto, don’t slack off!” Yuuya chirps.

“I’m not, I’m not,” and he puts his phone back into his jean’s pocket and heads to a table that just got seated in his section.  One of them is enthusiastically talking about the latest episode of some drama that Yuuya, Yuuri, and their mom like to watch when they can catch an episode.  He’s about to ask for their drink orders when the door just slams open and the storm known as Kurosaki Yuzu comes in.  She’s also dragging along a reluctant Shun.  A reluctant Shun who is trying to dig his heels in to the ground but when it comes to his sisters he’s an absolute wimp.  Literally.  Yuuto’s seen this man fall to his knees before the combined might of Yuzu and Serena.

There was no hope for him.

“Come oooon!” Yuzu is already pushing Shun to a booth in _Yuuya’s section_.  “You promised me that you’d come with me one time so today is that time!”

“You only wanted to come because your friend is working this shift today,” Shun doesn’t sound exactly thrilled.  “I don’t think that requires me at all.”

“What would you like to drink?” Yuuto asks the people at his table.  He’ll bother Shun later.

“What do you have diet?”

“Diet coke.”

The person makes a face but orders it anyways.  Yuuto scrawls down one diet coke, two waters, and one sweet tea, goes to get his drink, only to pause at the bar of the diner because Yuuya is standing there fidgeting a bit.  “You okay?” Yuuto asks and maybe he’s not off Yuuya duty after all.  Yuuya just nods a bit, looking to where Yuzu came in with Shun and sat down.  He’s looking a bit shaken, just a bit, so Yuuto does the best he can without really knowing what about his best friend and his sister made Yuuya clam up.  It’s an awkward couple of pats on Yuuya’s shoulder.  Yuuto’s not really the best at comforting though he tries.  He’s better than Yuuri at least.  Probably better than Yuugo thinking back on all the times he’s made Yuuya mad.

It’s enough, however, and Yuuya makes his way to their table.

“Yuuya!”

“Hey, Yuzu!  Is this your older brother?”

“Yeah.  Shun, come on say hello—Shun?”

Shun is looking a bit more irritated than usual.  Yuuto may have to run intervention what with how Yuuya is fiddling with his thumbs behind his back.

“Hey,” Shun says but it’s rough and gruff and Yuzu’s face brightens up.  Okay, so maybe no intervention—

“Hey there,” Yuuya responds and Yuuto feels everything kind of drop.  Like, his brain and his organs and everything, right to his feet.  Yuuto recognizes that tone Yuuya’s using.  It’s hard not to considering the whole debacle of July last _year_ where Yuuya had a crush (and Yuugo flipped).  But this time it’s Shun.  Kurosaki Shun, the biggest fucking loser Yuuto has _ever_ had the honor of knowing.  Yuuya finds Kurosaki Shun extremely attractive for whatever reason and Yuuto may need to sit down for a minute.

 

 **Lightning Revolution** @darkrebellion  
shit

 

 

## [Fantasia Diva’s Family Outing!]

Hey everyone!  How are you doing? 

I know you all were super excited for that family outing I was talking about last entry and I was super excited to tell you guys all about it!  Of course, I tried to get my sister to join in too but she already had plans prior. :(  Oh well, at least I got my big brother to join!  He didn’t look all that happy at all, even more so when I got a picture of his face while we were on the bus heading to the Sakaki Family Diner.  You know the one I’m talking about, right?  Well, anyways, we went there and had a lot of fun!  Or I did, at least.  Shun always looks grumpy so it’s hard to tell if he’s enjoying himself or not.  Sigh, honestly.

[picture of Shun sitting next to a bus window, buildings passing by.  He has a harsh scowl on]

But I got to see Yuuya, today, too!  He told me he had switched shifts with his brother so I really wanted to go see him and I thought to maybe indulge a bit!  Not only get to hang with my older brother but also my best friend!  Can you guys believe that they haven’t even met even though Shun is best friends with Yuuya’s brother Yuuto?  It’s kind of amazing, and I wonder what it is that happens every time Shun goes over to their place.  Like, is Yuuya holed up in his room all the time or something cause I know that his theatre stuff takes up a lot of time.  Hrmm…

[picture of Yuuya grinning excitedly, making a peace sign at the camera]

Oh, but, you know, you know…

This is kind of a secret but also kind of not but…

So Yuuya and Shun met face to face for the first time and Shun?  _Totally thought Yuuya was cute_.  Big brother couldn’t hide it from me and when I told Serena even she agreed!  And Yuuya himself looked pretty smitten too!  Love at first sight, maybe? ∑(;°Д°)

Anyways, thank you all for reading!  I’ll be back next blog entry!

Fantasia Diva~

 

#family outing #Big Brother is pretty ridiculous sometimes #He also doesn’t really know subtlety #lol

sakaki—fruitsbasket replied to your post:  This is a very eye opening post, Miss Diva, and has provided me with some excellent content for my own post.

**To:** Yuuya  
**From:** Yuzu~♫  
So I think Yuuri is getting ready to start something.

 **To:** Yuzu  
**From:** ♥Yuuya♥  
Yuuri’s always trying to start something though :/

 **To:** Yuuya  
**From:** Yuzu~♫  
Just watch your back we don’t want a repeat of July’s fiasco

 **To:** Yuzu  
**From:** ♥Yuuya♥  
Oh god don’t remind me about that. That was all Yuugo!! All of it—okay maybe some Yuuri.

 **To:** Yuuya  
**From:** Yuzu~♫  
That’s what I thought :> Anyways we still going to see that movie with Gongenzaka tomorrow? Y/y?

 **To:** Yuzu  
**From:** ♥Yuuya♥  
of course!!! We’ve been wanting to see that movie for ages! I’ll see you at your place at like twelve

 **To:** Yuuya  
**From:** Yuzu~♫  
My place huh? Sure you’re not wanting to see my big brother? Lol anyways see you then!

 **To:** Yuzu  
**From:** ♥Yuuya♥  
Yuzu what is that supposed to mean Yuzu don’t do the thing where you pretend to not hear your phone Yuzu—

Yuugo makes his presence known by slamming the door to their house open loudly, scaring En and Core who were snuggling against Yuuri while he blogged, and almost knocking the picture frame of their dad at one of his earlier performances off the wall.  That is, it’s a very impressive entrance.  Yuuri would rate it 7 out of 10 if only because there is still nothing that can trump the time Yuuto got so frustrated at the door jamming on him he kicked it clean off its hinges.  That had been a fun day.     

“Welcome back,” Yuuri drawls, not even bothering to move from his position on the couch. 

“What,” Yuugo doesn’t even say hello back how rude, “the hell is this!?”

Yuuri doesn’t even blink when Yuugo shoves his phone in front of his face.  “That’s your phone, my dear brother,” Yuuri says.  Ah, that’s not going to sound good, back space, back space, back space.  Yuugo is fuming.

“Well, _duh_ , but what is this you guys were tweeting earlier!?”

He looks up from his laptop screen, actually bothering to read what is on Yuugo’s screen.  It’s from his conversation with Yuuya earlier on that day.  Complete with one new addition.

 **D-Wheel Master** @synchrowings  
@tomatosmiles @academia_ace wat the actual fuck u 2

“Well, it’s true isn’t it?” Yuuri asks.  “What else would you be out for?”

Yuugo is about five seconds away from lunging when the door opens and Yuuya walks in.  “Ah, Yuugo!” Yuuya stomps his way towards Yuugo, brows furrowed.  “You gotta pay up right now!”

“R-right now!? Listen, Yuuya, I gotta—“

“Nuh-uh, you made me work double shift today now cough up!”

Yuuri scooches over a bit to give En and Core some more space to cuddle back up against him.  Never a quiet day in the Sakaki household, really.  Yuuri’s thankful for that.  He holds up his phone, takes a quick pic of his quarreling siblings, and uploads it to his blog.  The tags read: #The Yuugo Tag #Little bro’s gonna wreck him p bad

 

  **Brave Claw Revolution** @raidraptors  
@darkrebellion Yuuto what’s wrong?

 **Lightning Revolution** @darkrebellion  
@raidraptors family, my brothers, life, you better make sure Yuugo doesn’t find out

 **Brave Claw Revolution** @raidraptors  
@darkrebellion find out what??? Yuugo??? What happened Yuuto?

 **Lightning Revolution** @darkrebellion  
@raidraptors EVERYTHING happened

 

 **To:** Akaba  
**From:** Kurosaki  
I finally understand what makes you tick

 **To:** Kurosaki  
**From:** Akaba  
Oh? Enlighten me.

 **To:** Akaba  
**From:** Kurosaki  
If I do it forces me to admit that you’re right and we both know I’m not going to do that in a million years

 **To:** Kurosaki  
**From:** Akaba  
A shame.  I was a bit curious to see what you’ve uncovered.  But yes, Sakaki Yuuya is quite the charmer.

 **To:** Akaba  
**From:** Kurosaki  
How in the actual fuck do you know half of these things without even asking about them?

 

## [oh by the way]

Our baby brother may have a crush if what I’m gathering from trustworthy sources is correct.

#I smell something interesting coming up soon #The Yuuya tag #and by reliable sources I mean I’m friends with his crush’s younger sister

 **Michioshka** replied to your post:  WAIT!! YUUYA, NOT THAT PRECIOUS CHILD AAARGH well just another time tell that cutie he can do it!!  
**XxangelicxX** replied to your post: oh no oh no he can’t be growing up already I don’t wanna accept that oh nooo

 

There’s a strangled yell of “ _Yuuri what the fuck!?_ ” from upstairs.  Loud enough to make Yuuya flinch and Yuuto to mess up on his game and for their mom to almost trip on Core.  Yuuri hides his laugh behind one hand.

 

> <23> Who the fuck has a crush on my baby brother and where are they so I can punch them in the FACE!
> 
>                 -Bro, we’re the _same age_ and this is embarrassing!

**  
**

**The fun is just beginning!** @tomatosmiles  
Can I just pretend that my brothers aren’t as embarrassing as they are?

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
